


SuperSick

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: Prompt by LJ selenesue: "Supergirl is sick for the first time in her life."





	SuperSick

* * *

Superman tapped on the window. Hadn't his cousin heard about the dam? It would take them both to stop the floods.

...well, Superman could manage alone, but helping would be good practice for Supergirl.

Finally, before he broke down and used super-sight, Supergirl opened the curtains. She wore a houserobe, not her costume, and looked... greenish.

"Have you been exposed to Kryptonite?" Superman asked.

Edna, Supergirl's adopted mother, was behind her. "Sorry, Superman. A cheerful attitude only goes so far, and energetic physical exercise... Well. She's staying home."

"But..."

Edna said, "It's a woman thing," and closed the curtain firmly.

* * *

* * *

_Data: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supergirl -- this is the 1959 version, and since I've never actually **read** that version, I probably screwed up entirely. I am also inspired by [Just Between Us](http://www.flickr.com/photos/wardomatic/2233324797/in/set-72157603832014624/). (Link goes to Flickr, images from a very old booklet for teenagers with uteruses...)_


End file.
